storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chromalts
Created by Hanmi/BatHam Chromalts Appearance: The most notable feature is the gem resting in the back on their hip, neck, or their wrist(s). Some have it with a flower closed around it like a shield, their bodies adapting to shield their weakness over generations. Their gem can’t be differentiated from regular gems unless broken into pieces since the inside of the gem would hold a sticky substance(although this action would kill them). Their appearance is diverse, though the color of their skin is anything but normal. Usually a pale, diluted, or light hue of any color besides the usual human skin tones. The mutated parts of their body, which is a bright saturated color with darker rings, ‘splotches’, or randomized markings that could resemble burn marks, are commonly found on the ends of their limbs. The darker patches on the mutated parts always look random, never in any pattern or making a certain shape. Stripes are common as well, but usually on the face if their head gets affected. Their mutated limbs would usually resemble large claws, although without the actual nail on it. Most are close to resemble other animals and insects, some having multiple spider-like legs and arms instead of a pair of claws. It isn’t common for Chromalts to have their head effected by the mutated portions of their body, and it usually ends up with the lost of their eyes, skin replacing where it used to be. Their hair is commonly white or silverish, but can be other colors; however, the ends of their hair are always a shade of white, whether it be off-white or even gray. White hair is the most common though, children having a high percentage of receiving white hair even if their parents don’t have the trait. Their eyes are commonly a hue of red, like albinos. Their eyes are rarely found as a dark color like navy or a deep-shade of purple. Their appearances never include any shade of black or dark gray, especially their mutated or saturated limbs. The kind known to have these black or dark gray features are known to be extinct. Albino Chromalts have no patterns at all on their mutated areas and their gems are especially strange. It mimics that of a diamond, although simply that. A mimic. It’s clear gem only looks like a diamond. Some albinos have white stripes on their clear gem or even look like it has fused with another gem, like a chimera gem. = Abilities: After damaged severely or even killed, they go into a dormant state, back to a gem. They can easily be killed by breaking the gem, but after much time, they regenerate themselves. Although, when they do regenerate their bodies, they become more mutated than before, becoming more physically and mentally unstable. Very few can control the time they spent in their dormant form. They also have the ability to make others Chromalts with their saliva or blood. Weaknesses: Dark magic is very effective on their bodies and gems, Chromalts barely able to fight back. Light and other elements are neutral, but better than normal weapons like bows or spears. Their saturated patches have a higher tolerance to physical attacks. They can also automatically die if their gem is broken even in their physical form. With having a gem as a part of their body and being able to only be a gem makes them sought out for; not only for their gem but just to get rid of the horrid ‘creatures’. The most common-known method to those who hunt Chromalts for their gem is that they have an enchantment ready on the accessory or metal so that when they place the gem in the necklace, it will keep them in dormant form unless the gem is taken out. This is the method used as normal metal or substances used to make them into jewelry are found to be fused into Chromalt bodies when regenerated. Albino Chromalts are sought out for even more for their rarity and their gem being clear, like a diamond; white stripes on the clear gem which is never seen; or their clear gem mixed with another gem. Origins: ''' It first appeared on sea, a single man holding a ‘disease’ that no one had known of yet. His skin was a shade of purple and his limbs resembled those of a wolf. He had passed for a werewolf-darkelf mix. He ‘infected’ others and it spread across the entire boat, causing distribution as the ship crashed into the side of a cliff. Only a few survived, a mage included. After time has passed, they found that their wounds were not healing normally. A saturated patch of skin would replace where the wound was after it healed. Locals did not welcome them as the patches of bright skin began to overtake their limbs and wherever they were originally hurt. After one had been shot down and fallen to the ground, the bounty hunter walked forward to retrieve the body, only to find a gem in its place. He sold it to the locals, but never knew the consequences of not shattering the gem. After being forged into a necklace, their body would reform, the gem almost like a storage box for their life. However, they were no longer human, no longer elf, dwarf, or whatever origin they may be. They were an eyeless creature that cost the town their race, becoming one of them. This town is now known to be Iridia, derived from iridium, a silvery-white metal. The area that they live in is known as The Breach. '''Religion: They worship Cephas, the one who was the first to claim and turn this city into what it is now. They are kind to nature and are taught to never wander off their territory since outsiders are sinister hunters who seek them out of greed for their gems. If any Chromalt is found to be guilty of crimes, they are either killed or turned into jewelry like the method the bounty-hunters use, worn on their bodies like medals to show how many they have defeated. Extra/Notes: Chromalt information is limited to the public unless studied upon, many believing that people with Chromalt features have caught an unknown disease. They know it is contagious, most likely transferred from their saliva, limbs, or possibly blood.